


The Day After the Full Moom

by flamingwaterworks



Category: Harry Potter- Unknown Author, harry potter- fandom
Genre: Caring, Friendship, Multi, Tired!Remus, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks
Summary: Werewolf transformations hurt and usually make Remus tired if not sick. Luckily Remus has such good friends to help him out.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	1. Morning Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during 3rd year. It is just a short story I don’t intend on making it long

Remus woke on the floor of the small house. Lying in a small pool of blood which he took to be his own. He was unsure of what had happened the night before. However he knew it was hell. He felt tired and sick. Hagrid was going to meet him soon at the base of the Willow tree. He decided the longer he stalled the worse it would be. 

He stood upright, coughing and retching as he did so. He exited into the tunnel. Thoughts where running through his head. To a point he was too preoccupied and sick to even press the small button that freezes the whomping willow so he could get past it. Remus decides to try and run out and past it. 

Evidently, this didn’t work. He tried to outrun the whomping willow but it hit him so hard he was knocked unconscious at the feet of Hagrid. Who, embarrassingly, watched him absent mindly attempt it. It hit him too far away to strike again. So he was safe. Hagrid gently lifted him up. Examining his cuts as he did so. Cuts that didn’t run that deep but they where from himself. Biting and scratching out of boredom.

Remus was too tired to be going to class. Usually Remus made it through the base of the Willow without knocking himself out. Where Hagrid could escort him back to the common room. Slowly he made his way back up to the Castle. Unsure as to what to do. Hagrid, bewildered at the different circumstances of this month, was unsure as what to do with the smaller boy. Both situations had its pros and cons, taking him to the hospital would keep him out of lessons and give him time to rest, however Remus wasn’t about to go quietly. He wanted to see his friends, let them know he was alright and to see how their transformations where going. 

Hagrid decided to try and take him discreetly to Gryffindor Common Room and place him in his bed. None of his cuts warranted a hospital visit and he seemed to be okay. Hagrid looked up at the sky, it was still early hours of the morning, all he could do was pray no one was awake yet or his friends would meet him. 

Hagrid pushed open the Fat Lady portrait. Still carrying a unconscious Remus Lupin. The Common Room was deserted and empty. No one was in sight. Putting him in his own bed should suffice. Slowly, while takin his time not to wake the other students, Hagrid made his way to the boys dormitory. Silently pushing open the door, as to not wake the other boys surrounding. He darted his eyes about the room, looking for the empty four poster bed with its curtains not drawn. The small amounts of sunlight creeping into the dormitory helped Hagrid locate it. 

Hagrid places the small boy on the bed. He has unconscious too long now to have just been knocked out. He likely woke up and just fell back asleep realising he was being carried. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Hagrid covered Remus in a blanket and pulled over the curtains on his four poster bed. Hoping he could at least get some sleep before heading to lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date:  
> 18/5/20


	2. A Withdrawn Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mishaps of the early morning. Remus attempts to start a normal day on only just a hour of sleep after being active all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this was clear:  
> this is a short story. I don’t aim to make those particularly long, as I don’t believe the prompt that lead me to write this contained enough for me to get creative with. I have tried to remove Peter as much as possible but all things considered: pretty difficult

Sirius and James tried to let Remus have as much sleep as possible. Waking him up with only a few minutes to get dressed. They had always done this. Leaving him to the last possible minute in hopes that the few minutes of extra sleep might make things a little more bearable 

James shook Remus awake. He did wake up, but didn’t seem to have enough energy. James went back down the dormitory stairs, to inform Sirius and Peter he has woke Remus. All three boys where confused as to how Remus got into the dormitory that morning, or when. They debated taking him to the hospital or letting him skip class, however regardless of their choices then. Remus needed to get something to eat. 

“Remus is taking a while” James stated.  
“I’ll go and check on him” Sirius insisted  
Sirius sprinted up the stairs, to find Remus half dressed and asleep leaning up against his bed. ‘Poor boy’ he thought to himself.  
“Remus come on” Sirius tried to sound caring, but not much could be done. Remus was likely so tired it didn’t even register who it was. Remus was awaken again. Slowly but surely Remus finished getting dressed, slipping on his blood red robes,  
“Come on Moony you need something to eat” Sirius declared. He pushed his arm under the smaller boy. While Remus was taller, he was much skinner and of a shorter stature. To help support his weight, Sirius held him. It didn’t matter too much, as Remus weighed next to nothing.

Peter, concerned for both his friends, had started making his way up the stairs. While, Sirius was taking Remus down. Peter had helped take Remus down. Supporting Sirius by helping carry Remus’ weight. James saw this and helped. All four of the boys had made their way, slowly but surely to the great hall. The Great Hall looked almost deserted, odd groups of late woken students about. 

They took the nearest empty places. Desperate to just let Remus sit down. Sirius shot a glance at the Slytherin table. Severus Snape was looking suspiciously at all the Marauders.  
“Slimy git isn’t he?” Peter whispered,  
“Oh yeah totally” James was distracted, trying to get Remus some oatmeal. Revolting. Sirius never did like oatmeal, and it was never the favourite breakfast of choice for Remus, but anything is good. Severus seemed to be flicking through his astronomy homework. Sirius already was aware that Severus had a sneaking suspicion surrounding Remus’ condition. No doubt that he was flicking through moon charts for that month. As Remus was visibly ill, and tired. 

James has finished making Remus oatmeal. The smaller boy was leaning on Sirius for support. Eyes closed and almost asleep. Gently, Sirius moved his arm to wrap it around Remus to help him sit up right. Lazily Remus has opened his eyes and was eating. Sirius has started taking bites out of eggs on toast for his own breakfast. Still terrified of Remus’ secret being discovered by Severus. 

Remus was too withdrawn to care. Sloppily dropping his spoon in the oatmeal. ‘He has enough to eat anyway. He’s had enough’ Sirius decided to finish his own breakfast and then they would head off to lessons together. A unspoken agreement surrounded all of the boys.  
‘Finish breakfast and get to lessons.’  
Sirius shot a quick glance around the Great Hall. Just to defend Remus should anyone decide to make fun of him. 

In all of Sirius’ distracted boredom. Remus was about to face plant in his remaining oatmeal. Sirius caught him last minute and sat him back up, so he was leaning against his torso with his arm wrapped around him to ensure he was okay. A group of 1st year girls giggled. Sirius shot a glance that could only be interpreted as ‘Shut up before I make you’. James glances around quickly, searching for Severus making sure he never saw it. 

Unfortunately for the Marauders. He did. James’ glance was enough of a warning for him not to laugh, or even say anything. James searches around for Lily. Catching her eye. She seemed concerned for Remus, however a strong disliking and loathing look was returned to James. 

All 4 boys set off for their first lesson. Desperate to get Remus out of the great hall. Sirius kept a arm wrapped around him. Trying not to draw too much attention by not supporting as much as his weight. Charms class was going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date:  
> 18/5/20  
> (just to show whether or not I have forgotten or abandoned this work)


	3. Pleasant Surprises

The boys all ushered Remus out of the Great Hall. Careful not to arouse too much suspicion surrounding his condition.  
“It’s already too late to convince Snape that nothing is wrong with him” whispered Sirius  
“We can tell Mcgongall” James suggested. Remus’ bodyweight was leaning against Sirius. He wasn’t heavy, despite being tall he was likely lighter then Peter. Sirius debated the idea of telling Mcgongall, it would shut Snape up. “Yeah, maybe just tell her Snape has some idea about it” Usually Sirius would not be in favour of getting teachers involved. He despises anyone who snitches, but he knows Remus would not approve if Sirius and James hexed Snape into shutting up. He wasn’t one for defying Remus’ wishes especially when it came down to his condition. Remus knee better then anyone how to care for it and keep it shushed up. They half dragged, half walked Remus to Charms class. They where early. In all of Professor Flitwick’s understanding, he let them in early to the classroom to help Remus sit down and settle. He immediately fell asleep at his desk. James and Sirius silently understood each other’s thinking. They would take notes for Remus so they could tutor him tomorrow. Make sure he understood the material while he slept ~~ (Time skip to end of lesson because I can’t think of any material for the lesson) ~~ Sirius was finishing up the notes. James started packing up his stuff preparing to wake Remus up. Snape walked past. Glaring as he did so. He giggled at the sight of Sirius doing his work. “What do you want, Snivellus?” Barked Sirius. Peter laugher. James was too fussy over Remus to start with Severus. Severus made a howling sound and then grinned. Immediately, Sirius flushed red. Now he had caught James attention. James has rushed up to get on Severus’ level. The contrast of the two boys caught Sirius off guard. While both had black hair. James’s was messy, yet dry. Severus’ was neat but greasy. “Boys!” Flitwick has a warning tone in his voice Severus scuttered out the classroom. Throwing one last glance which was met with James loathing face. He knew, of course he did. They had all finished and Remus was woken up. He seemed a little better. Sleeping right through a double charms lesson can do anyone a little good. Granted he still didn’t seem himself but a improvement nonetheless 


	4. Regulus Black

After escorting Remus to the great hall. James loaded up his plate with food and made him take some. Not much else could be done for him. He needed sleep so the faster they ate, they could get him to the common room for a nap. They had a free lesson then Transfiguration. So some of lunch time and the free lesson could be spent sleeping. 

Sirius was preoccupied. Where was his brother at? Maybe he could get Regulus to make sure Snivellus shut up. Regulus was in his second year. Despite him being the clear favourite sibling and being in different houses, they did have a friendship. Although it is a strange one. It’s more of a favour based relationship. Right now Regulus owes him, he did after all stop the older Ravenclaw kids teasing him and did his homework to assure mum didn’t send a howler for missing it. 

Walburga was strict like that. When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. He got a howler sent to him. He broke down crying which quickly spiralled into a panic attack. That was the first and last time many had seen him cry. Although it was hardly the last time he cried about it. How he rebounded from that, saved face and became the “bad boy who everyone wants” sort of clique, no one knows. 

“Prongs i’m going to speak to Regulus, make sure Moony has something to eat” Sirius said. They adopted nicknames for each other to use in company, usually to confuse them so they had no idea who was who.   
“Alright mate,” James said, already preoccupied with shovelling food in front of Remus. “Just be quick.” he added. Peter threw a concerned look. Which was met by a nod on Sirius’ part.

He approaches the Slytherin table. Children draped in green and silver robes all stared at Sirius. Who stuck out in his red and orange robes. He approached Regulus. A rather small boy in his second year. He was popular thanks to name sake. Unlike Sirius that could be the root of his popularity. 

“Hey” Sirius was apprehensive about asking straight up.  
“Hey” Regulus returned. They where brothers yet it felt like someone just put two strangers together and told them to act like brothers.  
“Uhhh...” Sirius stammered “I need a favour,” He added quickly.   
“Sure. What is it?” He smiled up at Sirius. Reminding him so much of their cousin, Andromeda. The only one of the Black sisters he ever liked. He thought about phrasing for a moment  
“I need you to.” Stopping himself from accidentally calling him Snivellus. “tail Severus Snape. He’s been...” He needed a quick alibi, glancing at Remus didn’t help, “Spreading rumours about us. Trying to make us fall out of favour with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Maybe a few Slytherin. If they had any respect for us” Sirius chuckled. Regulus looked stern but happy. He had his arms crossed but a genuine smile on his face. Maybe it was just seeing his brother Sirius happy for a change.   
“Sure. I can go straight up and tell him to stop if you’d prefer that” Regulus suggested, good intentions but it wouldn’t end well for Sirius.  
“Umm no, I just want to know what he is saying about us first.” Sirius was preoccupied again. Looking over his shoulder to see if James, Peter and Remus where ready to leave. Most of the slytherins took interest in their conversations. Falling silent in hopes of overhearing it.   
“Sure, but promise what ever information I give you, will bring no harm to Sev” Regulus made him promise and both brothers went their separate ways. 

James, Peter and Remus where all ready to meet him at the doors to go the the common room. Remus had fallen asleep next to the fireplace. Sirius was doing some homework of his. Peter was nose deep in a book about Charms. James was sushing first years who where being too loud that might wake Remus up. 

Their next class was Transfigurations. Then Dinner. Then they’d be done for the day. They could let Remus sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date: 21/5/20 (would have done it yesterday but it was my birthday)


	5. Severus’ Tail

They once again dragged Remus from the common room to Mcgongall’s Transfiguration lesson. She knew he was a werewolf so she always was understanding. Although she made him practice the spells a few times before he could relax again. Sirius was supporting his weight still. Remus was not leaning as much weight on Sirius as he was that morning. 

Sirius wondered what his brother was doing. He is probably popular enough to have someone else do it for him. No questions asked as well. The whole school seemed to have set off for their lessons as well. 

James started ruffling his hair, making it untidy. Lily was nearby but Sirius and Peter weren’t seeing her.  
“Hey is Regulus up to something?” James asked not above a whisper  
“Yeah I pinned him on Snivellus. Just to shut him up” Sirius giggled. Eye contact with Remus shut Sirius up quickly.  
“Do you think he knows? Like completely knows for sure” Peter queried.  
“Mmmh, maybe. It’s hard to say but hopefully Regulus might shut him up. Or at least scare him enough to stop him from investigating further” James was preoccupied eyeing up Lily Evans. They stood outside of transfiguration lesson. Waiting.

“Good afternoon boys” Mcgongall appeared behind them abruptly “You’re early” she added, as of shocked. “Come in” was her final order. Mcgongall knew full well what Remus was. She was quite looking forward for Sirius and James to start paying attention and do their work on behalf of Remus. 

They all took their seats. Mcgongall quickly went through the charm they would be learning, just so the boys could get some extra notes for Remus. The lesson passed by quickly. Sirius and James tried their best to stay focused. All though occasionally getting distracted by Lily and Severus. They did what they could. Remus had fallen asleep after doing some practice. Mcgongall was satisfied with his work. 

They all left early in a attempt to get Remus down for Dinner. Supporting his weight again and stumbling down to the great hall. Sirius wondered whether Regulus had shut Severus up yet. It was just a shot in the dark to stop him. Usually Sirius wasn’t one for getting teachers involve but he would absolutely do it for Remus. As the werewolf wouldn’t appreciate him using physical means to stop Severus spreading his secret. 

As they took their places in the great hall. This time Peter supporting Remus and making sure he had something to eat. Sirius instinctively searched the Slytherin table for Severus and Regulus. He sighted Regulus but had no idea where Severus was. He rushed his dinner in hope a of catching his little brother.

“Slow down” Remus suggested  
“Yeah mate you’re going chok-“ James cut himself off, completely aware of the sexual implications. Peter howled with laughter while all the other boys just chuckled. This lead to a few stares but mostly just Lily’s glare that clearly hurt James  
“you alright mate?” Sirius asked James after a unusually long moments silence.  
“Yeah.” James wasn’t okay but not much could be done for it  
“What do you even see in her?” Asked Peter “She’s not interested in you. Maybe you should try and make her jealous by dating other girls” he continued.   
“What do you know about love Peter?” Asked James, he was caught up in a day dream. Sirius has cleaned his plate of what little food was left on it and wanting to get out of the awkward situation. He announced  
“I’m going to find Regulus and speak with him” He left before hearing their answers. All though he shot Remus a guilty look for leaving him with them.

The lone Gryffindor boy once again stuck out in comparison to the sea of Silver and Green robes. He paced the table in search of Regulus. Eventually he found him. Swiftly he pulled Regulus aside.   
“Did you find anything out about Sev?” Sirius queried.   
“Uhh yeah” Regulus hesitated as though he was debating the consequences of his words “He thinks the Lupin boy is a werewolf” Regulus rushed his words in absolute dread of what Sirius would do.   
“Why would Dumbledore permit a werewolf in Hogwarts?? That’s just irresponsible” Sirius disputed. As though Regulus actually believed it  
“Hey I never said I believed it. But he sure does and is telling anyone who will listen. Including Lily Evans.” Regulus defended  
“Alright thanks Reg.” Sirius said duly.  
“Welcome Sirius. Um give James my best in the qudditch match against Ravenclaw.” He chuckled “He’s going to need it, and you too Sirius” he added playfully   
“Oh we’ll beat their asses and make it back on time for dinner” Sirius has a strand of arrogance in his tone. “Goodbye” he added  
“See ya bro” Regulus said

Sirius set off back to Gryffindor table. James, Peter and Remus where ready to leave and go back to the dormitory. Sirius couldn’t wait to tell them what he knew


	6. Plotted Revenge

Slowly making their way back to the dorms. Sirius shares the knew information he had.  
“Regulus told me that Severus knows about Remus and he’s telling anyone who will listen” Sirius stated  
“Does he believe it himself?” Asked Peter  
“Uhh no but I don’t want Snivellus to go around spreading that.” said Sirius.  
“Irregardless of whether or not they believe him. He ought to be shut up” James loudly said. Remus shushed him at once. 

They all made it back up to the dorms and began changing into PJs. They all tucked Remus up. Pulling over the curtains on his four poster bed. Nearly folding tomorrow’s robes, preparing tomorrow’s book while makings sure he can sleep. 

The three remaining boys all sat in the middle of the dorms. Speaking nothing above a whisper. Plotting how to shut Severus up while also keeping Remus’ wishes in mind. Eating sweets and telling jokes well into the night. 

While Remus might not remember what happened on that day. Or the lessons he got taught. He had their notes to help pass his OWLs. 

His last thought before drifting off to sleep was about how lucky he is to have amazing friends like this


	7. Footnotes

Hey so i’m open to suggestions or criticisms.

I like to imagine the Marauders revenge involves trees and fireworks. 

Sorry if this felt very short and rushed. I tried my best not to ben repetitive of words as well


End file.
